metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fox's exoskeleton
An "actuator" is "a mechanical device for moving or controlling a mechanism or system. It takes energy, usually transported by air, electric current, or liquid, and converts that into some kind of motion." Overview Originally designed by Tokugawa Heavy Industries the type one exoskeleton is the type used by most of the Cyborg Ninjas which provides a shell that an injured soldier can be connected to permanantly. Missing body parts can be replaced with mechanical ones. The suit is also able to provide life support functions. Design General Design This type of suit is designed primarily to provide incredible protection against all forms of physical attacks such as crushing and ballistic impacts.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998) During Gray Fox's demonstration of the suit's capabilities it is capable of supporting at least half the weight of Metal Gear REX shown as he alone prevented its foot from crushing Solid Snake. After which the suit was able to withstand two other crushing attempts by REX - being crushed once against the wall by the cockpit of REX, the second being stomped upon by REX's foot before finally succumbing to a third stomp. Additionally whilst the suit is commonly protected from taking damage by the wearers deflecting incoming projectiles with their swords the suit has also demonstrated it is also able to withstand REX's machine gun rounds as one grazed Gray Fox during his confrontation with it. Aesthetic Design The appearance of the exoskeleton almost entirely a blue representation of a male musculature appearance with red shoulder pads, gauntlets, elbows, knees and ankles and white head. Integrated Technology Infrared Sensor - The mask of the suit is equipped with thermal imaging via the sensor visible on the mask, granting the wearer the distinct advantage of being able to see potential dangers and traps such as infrared laser detection beams, hidden mines and other users of stealth camoflauge aswell as being able to see through most thin surfaces. FoxVision.jpg|First-person view of Gray Fox's infrared vision. Optic Camouflage - The exoskeleton, like most others comes with a built-in optic camoflauge device allowing the wearer to remain undetected even in the center of enemy compounds. The device however has also demonstrated susceptibility to chaff grenade interference which causes the device to deactivate. Arm-Mounted Cannon - Gray Fox was able to mount a cannon on-to his right arm which appeared to fire rapid plasma bolts. ArmCannon.jpg|Gray Fox firing his arm cannon at REX's radome. Enhanced Abilities Enhanced Agility - The wearer is capable of almost super-human agility and reflexes which allowed Gray Fox to evade almost every attack made by Metal Gear REX during his battle with it. Enhanced Movement - The wearer is also granted super-human running speed and jumping capabilities which allowed Gray Fox to leap to a height equal to the cockpit height of Metal Gear REX. Enhanced Strength - As demonstrated by Gray Fox the exoskeleton allowed him to lift soldiers into the air with a single arm and thow them great distances, with great force and break human bones with ease. Vulnerabilities Despite the exoskeleton's great robustness against physical attacks it demonstrates vulnerability to laser weaponry, during Gray Fox's confrontation with REX his arm was cut off by its laser beam. Another vulnerability of the exoskeleton is its susceptibility to chaff grenades which apparently interfere with the suit's power systems preventing the suit from movemment entirely and thus paralyzing the wearer for its duration. References Category:Clothing Category:Technology